pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Digi Trouble
|image=No Screenshot 2.png |series = Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series) |season = 1 |production = 107a |broadcast = 12 |pairedwith = Emily in Waverly Place}} Emily and Kiki visit the Digimon Universe and encounter Patamon and Gatomon.Meanwhile,Akiko Narumi from the Kamen Rider Universe visit the Phineas and Ferb Universe. Episode Summary Emily and Kiki are seen at a nearby campsite gazing at the stars.Emily then saw something heading towards them.It seems to be a meteorite.They mange to dodge the meteorite as it crashes.It doesn't seems to be a meteor,its some kind of digital device.Emily picks it up as the remote reacted to it's signal and opened a portal to another dimension.Emily and Kiki head inside.Since it's getting late,they decide to camp on the campsite in this dimension. Next morning,a japanese young woman is seen gazing over the Tri-State Area.She then come across Emily-2,who recognizes her as the Double Rider's friend:Akiko Narumi.She somehow came here from the Kamen Rider Universe.She stated that she's here to visit the 1st Dimension,trying to wonder what it feels like to visit a different dimension.Back in an alternate dimension,Emily and Kiki woke up and find the place sorrounded by cute monsters.After exploring it of this dimension,they encounter Patamon and Gatomon.Meanwhile,after following Emily-2 to the backyard,she saw and recognizes Phineas,Ferb and Isabella."What are you doing here anyway?" Isabella asked.Akiko explains that she wanted to visit different dimension and she did (thanks to Shotaro and Philip).Back in the Digimon Universe,after Patamon and Gatomon explains that this is the Digital World,a dark cloud is suddenly occured. A clock-like Digimon shows up,whom Gatomon identifies Clock-mon states that the cloud is something bad.A figure emerges from the cloud.The figure reveals himself a a demonic Digimon named Devimon (much to Patamon and Gatomon's surprise).Meanwhile in the 1st Dimension,the CMCs showed up (with Akiko shocked that she saw cute real-life ponies) and told the cast that a black cloud has occured.Suddenly,several creatures emerges from the cloud and started attacking people.Akiko,not wanting to get involved,quickly hide inside Phineas' house.The monsters chases the cast to downtown.In the Digimon Universe,Devimon attacked Patamon,Gatomon,Emily and Kiki.They quickly ran away from and manged to hide inside a cave.Inside is some kind of ancient Digi Symbols,to which Emily translates as "Beyond this door lies time and space".Emily explains that she's been seeing weird symbols ever since she touched the digital dvice from before.Patamon identifies it as the Digivice. Meanwhile,Phineas and Ferb somehow manage to trap several monsters in a container.There are still more monsters rampaging,even with AkaRed defeating some of them.Back in the Digimon Universe,Emily uses the Digivice to open the door where it reveals an entity of time and space.Surprisingly,Clock-mon is there.She explains that she's been waiting for a human partner to open the door to her home.Since it was Emily who openede,Time-mon states that she became her partner.After Emily declined,she went outside and saw Devimon attacking innocent Digimons.Clock-mon told her to use the Digivice but sadly,Emily doesn't know how.When Devimon threathens to kill Clock-mon,Emily came to her side to protect.This causes the Digivice to react to her bravery and digivolves Clock-mon to Dimension-mon.Dimension-mon uses the move Dimension Slash to sever Devimon to death.At the same time,the monsters inside Danville vanishes. After Dimension-mon de-evolve to Clock-mon,Emily opens the portal to her dimension.She and Kiki,while Clock-mon tag along head back to Danville where she finds it being damaged.Clock-mon,now in her training form Time-mon introduces herself."It looks like we have a new friend" Phineas states.Akiko somehow find a portal coordinate and head back to her universe.Meanwhile somewhere in the darkness,a blue male unicorn states that his plans have failed (implying that he may be the one who revived Devimon).On the far side,an alicorn filly wearing glasses is watching him,stating that he's starting his plan.The camera pans to the left,revealing that she doesn't have any cutie mark just like the CMCs. Songs *NEXT LEVEL Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today none The "Too Young" Line none Ferb's Line Whatcha Doin' none Perry's entrance to his lair none Evil Jingle none Memorable Quotes Background Information *Dimensions featured: **Digimon Universe *Characters featured **Digimon:Patamon,Gatomon,Devimon *This episode feature the first clue to the 3 TV Specials. *This episode marks the first animated appearence of the fanon MLP characters Nyx and Spell Nexus.Their appearence was only a cameo.They later make a full first appearence in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Special:Return of Nightmare. *This marks the first time a new dimension is an anime series and the third dimension which is an anime series. Errors *When Emily pick up the Digivice,her eyelashes are gone. *After Emily,Kiki,Patamon and Gatomon hide from Devimon,Emily's shoes is coloured green. *When Phineas and Ferb are shown to have somehow contained the monsters,Ferb's hair is coloured red. Continuity *Akiko mentions the events of "Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis" *A Bango-Ru sign is seen ("The Chronicles of Meap") *The Danville Arena is seen ("Ladies and Gentleman, Meet Max Modem!","Bullseye!") Allusions *Due to the appearence of the Digimon characters,there are several homages from that series: **Emily broke the fourth wall when she stated that the Digimon Universe is 'some kind of dubbed japanese series'. **Fitting with the tone of the Digimon franchises,the Digimon Analyzer is used.In this case,Clock-mon's data. **The japanese song used in this episode is the Kamen Rider Kabuto theme song.It should be noted that the japanese version of Digimon features insert songs. **The beginning of the episode pays homage to the very first Digimon episode where the Digidestined are granted the Digivice at the campsite. *'South Park'-One of the kids that ran away from the monsters has simlar clothing to Stan Marsh. *'Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'-One of the cloud's shape resembles the Shiba symbol. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Tara Strong as Emily Kinney,Emily-2,Time-mon *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Hikaru Yamamoto as Akiko Narumi : Special Guest Star: *Laura Summer as Patamon *Edie Mirman as Gatomon *Tom Wyner as Devimon Category:Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis